It's complicated
by mfnikki97
Summary: A one-shot on what would happen if Fi stayed at the loft for a week. Rambling drabble about the notes they leave for each other. NOT A FUTURE FIC. Have fun.:


_**A/N- People this is my take on what would happen if the unthinkable situation of Fi staying with Mike occurs…plz note this is NOT a future fic and both are neither married nor have any children….this is a set of notes they would probably write to each other in the other's absence .. so as you can see all one-shoted drabbles…Enjoy!:D**_

"By the way Mikey did you know about the_ latest_ development?"

"You're my gossip monger, Sam."

"Whatever…Fi is coming to stay over…..Oops…"

"WHAT?" Michael's head shot up like a spring and his eyes became two full moons on hearing this disastrous 'latest' development. The pencil he was using to mark places related to his burn notice on the Miami map fell down and rolled over the loft floor. Michael's brain was going into overdrive trying to find some excuse to escape that calamity. It wasn't that Fi's company wasn't enjoyable but the fact was maybe it wasn't as enjoyable for Fi…. He always ended up needing a renewal of his medical supplies. Usually it was only for him…

"Mikey! Get down from Saturn will ya?" said Sam snapping his fingers in front of Michael bringing him down to reality. " and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!... She is coming over right now."

"WHAT? WHY? Where's her house? Ma's place? Motel? Hell….one of your lady friends could take her in! Why the loft?"

"Because Michael that termite infestation had a feast on my floorboards….I need them changed…plus can't stay at Madeline's because old boozy here is already occupying it!" said Fi dropping three XXL size bags on the floor.

"What's this for….. a century?" said Michael wildly gesticulating at the bags, Fi and Sam.

"In this dump? Hell no!" said Fi sitting down on the bed… "God how do you sleep in this…..your bed is a rock!"

"And you know old Goldilocks here…wants the best food and the best bed!"

"Well I deserve it! What with the extra hard work I'm doing for extra less money! Looks like we're just taking pity jobs."

"Ha! Coming from the woman who makes us take half of them! You bag your pay and then you buy stuff from ours!"

"Shut up guys! Really not now."

"Michael now reminds me. Bag in the trunk, Get it."

"Another?" said Sam watching his buddy dutifully walk out of the door sighing. "Love can make you do weird things huh?...Son of a- why are you throwing pillows at me you psychotic woman?"

MONDAY

**Dear Michael,**

**Your house is the call centre for the underworld! You go for a bath and you already have 2 people waiting for you….**

**Sam called, he's landed a new job got good money 6 grand but see it's a little problematic…anyhoo…**

**Your mom called too. She needs your help for that 'troublesome' pipe in the garage …does she know we keep ammo there? Well, I stalled her for 'now' but you better go …soon…**

**Am going to the carlito's to get money for that bail jumping job of mine. :D**

**Lots of love **

**Fiona**

Michael had to laugh. In everything that Fi did, she left a little bit of her personality, not to mention a pretty explosive one at that. What a strategically appropriate place. Trust Fi to place the note on a yogurt carton. Now to go and call these 'underworld' job-givers.

When Fi came back, she was greeted by an otherwise clean loft sans the work bench which was completely cluttered with papers, documents and maps. Fi sighed exasperatedly and went about putting them neatly, few people knew that Fiona was quite the neat freak. Tired she took a yogurt out of the fridge and climbed up the stairs to find herself a nice comfortable night suit. Taped to the edge of one of the drawers was a note….

Dear Fi

Gone to do surveillance on Janet (client)'s boss. Turns out he's a part-time loan shark. Anyway Sam and I are going to have dinner at the carlito's or…my mom's. Why didn't you pick your phone up…I was trying to call you! We need a team Fi….6 grand is way too less for the effort and risk… I'll be late so you'll either have to make something or go out for dinner… do me a favor don't touch anything on the work bench and go to my mom's if you can. She found the ammo…make something up.

Love

Michael

"Loan sharks! Why do all of Sam's clients go to loan sharks? Where did the bank go and get drowned?" Fi mumbled to herself "on another note, why the hell didn't I pick up my phone again? Okay yeah wait a minute Coleman asked for an uninterrupted visit…..its surprising how much crap I take from that douchebag" Fi strarted trying on clothes to wear at Maddie's while at the same time come up with a reasonable explanation as to why her sniper bullets were stashed in Maddie's drainage pipe.

WEDNESDAY

Fi

You've got to stop sneaking in and out of the house…I speak paperwork and you run away! Meet me, Sam and the client at her place ASAP….Don't worry Sam's doing the paperwork. Get a small gun Fi…

Michael

He knew her well…..but that still wouldn't stop her from getting something little more high-calibrated. They didn't get it in the first time did they? Paperwork was just not her thing and when Sam came in that morning carrying his ID making kit Fi ran out of the house saying "Oh I need to get some Spanish…..yogurt….. Feed it to the dogs something…Be right back!"

THURSDAY

**Michael**

**Stop taking my money for yogurt…..you don't even give me any! I am going to get yogurt…..again! With your money.**

**Barry dropped off the Escrow account number. He has wired 15 grand over 3 times but he says he'll have to dismantle the account by Saturday. BTW I talked to Janet….she increased our fee to 12 grand…Don't ask me how she got that money.**

**Fi**

"Where did she get my money from? She nicked my wallet?" said Michael in amazement patting his jeans' pockets. Michael turned the note over to find that she had scribbled the account number there. Thing about Barry was he was nice about helping but hey, money launderers cannot launder IOUs. Michael thought in dismay about how much he'd have to loosen his nicked wallet's strings. The task was difficult and it demanded a yogurt….

SATURDAY

**Hey Michael**

**Thanks for having me while my floorboards were getting fixed…I hope I wasn't much of a trouble….I really tried not to be.**

**Have gone to keep my bags back. If you don't mind Michael I took your gun cleaning equipment and two shirts….you know I like worn out things :P. I took the blue and green one… Thanks it was fun. **

**Kicks and Kisses **

**Fi**

**P.S- You haven't gotten rid of me that easily…I'm coming tonight for dinner…Make me a Russian thingamajig.**

Michael gave a small smile to no one in was a frustrating woman. She could be so troublesome and so lovable all at once. All this week Michael kept waiting for this day, each minute hoping, praying that things would go on without accident or incident, and when today was finally here the loft suddenly seemed a little too empty and he missed her petite figure pottering about….As he had said to so many…

IT'S COMPLICATED.


End file.
